postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek Invasion of Earth: 2012
This is the prequel to my post-apocalyptic series, Daleks on Earth. This briefly covers the apocalypse itself, setting the scene for the rest of the series. Chapter 1 "DALEK FLEET IN BATTLE FORMATION!" "REACHING EARTH IN 600 RELS. COUNTDOWN INITIATED!" "PRIME WEAPONS! THE HUMANS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATE!" ---- For everyone on Earth, it was just a normal day. Mark checked his watch; it read 9:16. He should make it to work by 9:25, five minutes early. And sure enough, he did. He parked his car and strolled out, making a leisurely pace up the driveway. He was almost at the door when an enormous explosion blew the majority of the block off, and the shockwave threw him to the ground. Shattered brick fragments rained down and Mark received several cuts. While searching for the source of the explosion, he happened to look up. A giant spaceship, looking like a stereotypical UFO, hovered above the ground, launching missiles in all directions, tearing down the taller building blocks in the area. Then, hatches opened in its underbelly, and things poured out. They hovered above the ground, before lowering themselves slowly. They appeared to be robots; they had a domed head with one eyestalk and two strange protrusions at the sides, which could swivel round separate to the body. The body sloped slowly outwards to the base, and there were columns of four small domes decorating the metal plates. The body also had two appendages; one resembling a sink plunger, and another that was definitely a gunstick. "EXTERMINATE!" one cried, the strange protrusions flashing as it did so. One swivelled its dome to face Mark, who was still lying on the ground. The upper part of its body, containing the sink plunger and gunstick, swivelled to face him as well. "EXTERMINATE!" A green laser shot out from the gunstick, hitting Mark square in the chest. He screamed and writhed in agony, and his entire body was illuminated green, revealing his skeleton beneath. After a couple of seconds, he slumped to the ground, dead. "PROCEED TO OFFICE BLOCK. THERE MAY STILL BE SURVIVORS!" A group of about ten daleks flew off to the office block, all chorusing "EXTERMINATE!" From the main spaceship, a Supreme Dalek observed the invasion. "WE SHALL PURIFY THE EARTH WITH FIRE. SOON, WE WILL BE THE MASTERS OF EARTH!" Chapter 2 "Status report!" "Air Force retreating over North Africa. Britain has been subdued. Daleks advancing in Russia-" The constable opened his mouth to continue speaking, but never managed it. "DALEK ASSAULT FORCE HAS BREACHED OUTER WALL! PROCEEDING!" "EXTERMINATE!" A volley of bullets flew from the machine-guns of the soldiers, but every bullet burned up before it hit the casings of the incoming daleks. Lasers sought out each soldier, and they were all killed, one by one. Alerted by the firing, and the screams, more soldiers entered, only to be mercilessly exterminated. "SPLIT INTO FOUR SQUADS. SQUAD ONE PROCEED TO NORTH CORRIDOR. SQUAD TWO PROCEED TO WEST CORRIDOR. SQUAD THREE PROCEED TO SOUTH CORRIDOR. SQUAD FOUR TO ASCEND TO UPPER LEVELS. EXTERMINATE ALL HUMANS!" The daleks began to chorus exterminate, even as they advanced in their designated areas. Each squad was met by soldiers armed with pistols, rifles and machine guns, none of which were capable of penetrating the dalek forcefields. "EXTERMINATE!" There were screams of agony as each soldier died. "NORTH CORRIDOR CLEARED. PROCEEDING!" There were similar reports from the squads two and three. Squad three was redirected to aid extermination on upper levels. "UNIT BASE CLEARED. ALL LIFE FORMS EXTERMINATED!" ---- "THIS IS 10 DOWNING STREET. EXTERMINATE!" The daleks blasted down the door, and proceeded inside. Each of the Prime Minister's guards were killed, and the Prime Minister himself was shot down after a very brief period of time. As the shot that killed the Prime Minister was fired, CaptainJack Harkness burst into the house. He ran quickly past the dead guards, towards the daleks, though he knew from another agonised scream he was too late. Jack burst into the Prime Minister's room, firing with his defabricator. A dalek burst into flames, and the others turned round. "EXTERMINATE!" Jack let out a scream, and his (currently) dead body hit the ground with a thud. "PREVIOUS ENCOUNTERS SHOW JACK HARKNESS IS IMMORTAL. TAKE HIM TO A DALEK SAUCER." The body was carried away to the ship, and the invasion continued. Chapter 3 A small dalek saucer hovered over the Pacific Ocean. It was in the middle of nowhere, with no humans to exterminate, but was on a very special task. On board the ship was Jack's body. It was currently dead. Two daleks pushed the body along to a room at the base of the saucer, and placed the body in a marked square, which was about 2m by 2m. At this moment, Jack sprang back to life, only to be exterminated again. Then, using its sucker, the dalek initiated a process that caused the two metre square, which was in fact a trap door, to open. Jack's body plummeted hundreds of metres before smacking onto the surface of the ocean. If the impact hadn't killed him for good, and if the sharks didn't, he would at least be unable to return to fight the daleks. ---- There was a massive explosion as a dalek blew its way into the Torchwood Hub. Gwen and Ianto, the only two left, opened fire with their machine-guns, knowing full well it would be no use. A second dalek glided in and moved to one side of the first, also taking the machine-gun fire. "EXTERMINATE!" From the gunstick of each dalek, a laser shot out. Ianto cried out and his body convulsed as he was hit straight on; Gwen jumped away from the blast, dropping her gun in the process. A second laser, though she tried to evade it, struck her full on, and she, too, fell to the ground, dead. "THE THREAT FROM TORCHWOOD HAS BEEN NEUTRALISED." ---- "STATUS REPORT," demanded the Supreme Dalek. "EURASIA, AFRICA, AUSTRALASIA, SOUTH AMERICA AND ANTARCTICA HAVE BEEN SUBDUED. THERE IS NO RESISTANCE LEFT IN THOSE PARTS OF THE EARTH." "WHAT OF NORTH AMERICA?" "MANY MILITARY STRONGHOLDS ARE LOCATED ON THE CONTINENT. HUMANS ARE BEING PUSHED BACK, BUT THERE IS STILL MEAGRE RESISTANCE THAT PREVENTS UTTER EXTERMINATION." "HAVE WE HAD ANY CASUALTIES?" "NONE REPORTED. A FEW MINUTES AGO, THE PRESIDENT OF THE USA ATTEMPTED TO ACTIVATE ITS NUCLEAR ARSENAL. HE WAS EXTERMINATED BEFORE HE COULD DO SO." A third dalek glided into the room. "UPDATE. NORTH AMERICA HAS BEEN SUBDUED. DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH!" The Supreme Dalek was briefly silent. "I SHALL DESCEND! THE PLANET IS MY DOMAIN, OUR PARADISE!" Epilogue Though the daleks stated that they had 'utterly exterminated' all life on Earth, this wasn't true, and there were humans left. This handful proved a nuisance for the daleks over many years, with frequent rebellions. But that is another story... Category:Alien Invasion Category:Stories Category:Daleks on Earth